


Reunion

by Katrina



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100words, Gen, Happy Doffy, but not in a bad way, prompt: #125 - merry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Doffy is a happy big brother





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt word: Merry

Today was a good day. Oh, Doffy had probably scared Rosi a bit, but he had to make sure that the familiar face was who he thought it was. But he hadn’t scared Rosi too bad. Those brown eyes had gone from wide and frightened to a slow smile and relaxation. 

His little brother had grown up. 

Doffy had wondered if the younger had died, but he had never gone back to check. He should have. But that was then, and this was now.

Life was good, and Doffy’s mood was a very merry one. Time to celebrate this reunion.


End file.
